Rwby: A Grimm Beginning
by DeftTheFireFox
Summary: After all of the fighting and suffering that was the last Great War of Remnant, years have past and the children that comprised team Rwby have had their own and there are new enemies to face and new problems to solve. Follow the story of Team SCKL and their story (Not pronounced skull). If it isn't clear OCs up the ass. It's my first story so rip it to shreds.
1. Chapter 1: Rough Start

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm End**

 _Tales of heroes, monsters, and everything in-between are what most people are raised on where I'm from. They tell of people who could kill Grimm with a flick of their wrists or a blink of an eye, some heroes had two souls or the ability to control the Grimm, and then there are stories of people without a soul or even worse a fractured soul._

* * *

The moon shines a light on a group of armed men in black suits with red ties, led by nothing short of a devil, clad in a black pinstripe vest with matching pants and a crimson colored shirt underneath with a sleeve garter. He himself has eyes like crystals of amber while his hair was black and adorned with small horns pointing backwards. Leading them to a gun store by the name of "Dust of Grace", the shopkeeper is young almost 17 scared out of her mind ready to flea for her life. When one of the goons pulls a gun on her the leader says "Guns."

The girl scared out of her mind hit a button and opens the gun cases. All of the goons go from side to side trying to collect all of the guns in every one of the cases. One of them notices a boy next to one of the magazine racks. He slowly walks up behind the boy and points a gun to his head. The boy wearing black pants and wearing black converse, while his jacket maroon ribbed with points that the jacket had steel highlight that went from the tip of the sleeves to his sides, with holes in the wrist so that the sleeve covers some of his right hand and a popped collar, with a black bandanna wrapped around his neck, a red cloth wrapped around his left shoulder, and a similar cloth wrapped around his left hand. He has black hair with a few erratic streaks of red slicked back with a cow lick on the back of his head while a few strands hang down and sunglasses on to obscure his eyes. The boy doesn't react completely oblivious to the gun being pointed at his head. The goon taps him in the back of the head with his gun and finally the boy reacts. Slowly turning to the boy pop off his headphones and looks at the goon, which the goon say "Put your hands in the air NOW!" to which the boy responds with a confused face and saying "Are you robbing me?"

"YES!" the goon responds getting more and more annoyed. "Ooh, OK" the boy responds with a quick head-butt startling the goon and then he knees the goon in the chest knocking him off balance then throwing him through the front window. He raced up to the front of the store not knowing that the rest of the goons were looking at him. They notice his eyes (having lost his sunglasses from hitting the goon in the face with his face) his right eye deep as blood and his left shining like silver.

The leader says in a commanding tone "Get the guns to base, I'll deal with him." To which the boy replies "I don't think that's necessary. We can work this out like mature and reasonable adults." He then states as calmly as possible. "No." He then pulls out a khopesh as red and shimmering like a jagged crystal, almost like it was whittled with a knife, it was named Mangler's Infamy.

"Aww man." The boy utters as he is flung through the shattered glass window of the shop. Standing up he shrugs off the dust and glass he says with a crank of his neck and a quit "Rude." He pulls out a machine gun like an Ak-74u with the barrel shaped like a sword. With a flick of his wrist the blade extends so that the barrel is in the length of the blade and the handle straightens out, it measures to be around 4 feet long and 6 inches wide, named Catalyst.

"Surrender, I don't want to get arrested again." Said the boy.

"Funny I was going to tell you to surrender because I don't want to kill you." Said the leader.

"Well, that isn't funny." The boy utters. Then the leader swings his sword and it completely misses by a mile (because they are ten feet away from each other). When suddenly in the place of the swing a crystallized dust forms in the shape of the slash, propelling itself towards the boy who promptly dodges. Then the dust explodes causing the boy to be startled. He shouts in a shrill voice "WHAT THE F-" Before he could finish the leader slashed 3 more times, in an effort to stop the leader he charges at him before he can create the dust slashes. They clash swords and the dust dissipates around them the leader clearly getting annoyed at this taking so long he utters with a sense of malign "Why don't you just die, you pathetic worm."

"Because I don't have to!" He exclaims with a sense of vigor. Firing his gun, so that the momentum of the bullets causes it to move faster each slash of the blade getting closer and closer to the leader. With the final slash just narrowly missing his head, the leader questions the boy "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Silver, Silver Dove."

"Well Silver Silver Dove, you are nearly a worthy adversary." he says slashing twice in the shape of an X. Dodging again, this time the explosion blinding Silver when he looked up to see the leader gone. He was ready to assume that the leader was just a figment of his imaginative, only to hear the sound of crumbling on top of the roof. Looking up he caught a glimpse of the leader running away, and Silver jumped up to the top of the building only to see the leader at the end of the roof. Then a bullhead flew up the side of the building with a quick quip the leader said "You will remember this day as the day you made a mortal enemy, named Web Lucius" He said this then he slashed in the shape of a hexagon. Ready to take the brunt of the explosion Silver brought his arm up. When no fiery death occurred he looked up to see a woman, she had graying hair and a scowl, she was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. She was brandishing a riding crop that produced magical circles.

Just as the bullhead pulled away, Silver started running to the edge of the building. Just as the the bullhead was nearly 30 meters away Silver made it to the edge of the building. Jumping near the bullhead lucky enough to barely grab onto the the bay door. Making his way into the interior of the bullhead up to the front of the ship. He over heard the pilot and Web talking. The pilot speaking to Web saying "You got beaten by a child?" inquisitively she said.

"He was no ordinary child." Web said trying to defend his honor.

"Yeah I'm no ordinary child, I'm at least 18... probably." he said trying to be witty. Just as he said that Web pulled out his Khopesh trying to slice Silver's throat quickly, narrowly missing Silver's throat. While he was off balance from the swing Silver brought down Catalyst on Webs Mangling Infamy shattering it in the process. Right before Silver can slice through Web he is hit with a ball of energy knocking him back almost falling out of the bullhead altogether. Struggling to maintain his ground Silver tries to get a foothold, right when he finally manages to get a foothold he looks up to see Wed knocking him out of the ship.

Falling felt like it was taking an eternity, but that was just the adrenaline still coursing through his body. All he could muster after all of this was "Ow."

Right before blacking out he saw the woman who saved him again. She says to him "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" in a commanding tone, clearly agitated.

"No." is all he could muster before blacking out.

* * *

Upon waking, Silver realizes that he is in an interrogation room with the woman from before clearly ready to crush his skull with a flick of her whip. Her scowl ever deepening trying to crush him, the pressure increasing. Trying to lighten the mood Silver says "You know scowling can give you wrinkles."

"Destroying the front of a store in an attempt to stop the robbing of said store, stealing from said store, failing to capture criminal, if it were up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back-" Before she could finish that statement he piped up "Well I don't have a home to go to, I just have a string of very questionable motels that I've stayed in."

"And a slap on the wrists." she says with a flick of her riding crop and telekinesis to throw a board at his face. "But it isn't up to me." She says as she steps away from the dimly lit door, then a man in his mid-thirties with black graying hair with hazel eyes in a black suit with a white vest complimented by an orange scarf. Walking with a cane he sits down right across from Silver. He says "You have a silver eye."

"Yeah and all the magical powers that come with it." Silver says quickly and sarcastically. Trying to salvage what is left of this conversation the man across from him says "How did you learn how to use a weapon like that?"

"Very carefully." Silver says bringing up his left hand to show a scar on the palm of his left hand in the shape of an X. Speaking quickly to avoid any distasteful dialogue "That must have been very traumatic, to see you still being able to function so well is a good thing to hear."

"Depends on your definition of function, or well."

"Do you know who I am?" The man says, before he could even finish his breath Silver replied "Your Oscar Pine headmaster of Beacon."

Carefully looking back up to the women, Oscar begins to speak "Would you like to come to Beacon?"

Slowly zooming in on Silver's face he says "No." in a quick and concise manner. Looking befuddled and confused as to why anyone would decline an offer like that he starts to say something "Why-" Before he can finish his though a loud scream can be heard from the other side of the one way wall. Then the sound of loud stomping to the entrance of the room. Right before the door opened all Silver could utter is "I'm scared."

When the door is opened it revealed a woman small in stature in her early forties, wearing a black shirt and suit pants while wearing a red cape. Her hair was black with red highlights, then looking at the eyes you could see that they are covered with a blindfold with a sort of flaming rose on it. In the most assertive tone she commands "Leave." The two elder people leave the room. Alone in the room they silently stare at each other, each waiting for the other to initiate the conversation. Tried of waiting she asks him "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get you this deal?" She angrily questions.

"Not particularly-"

"Of course, you don't know. What a shocker." She almost nearly yells this and in response he retorts "Oh yes because abandoning your child makes you know everything." More infuriated than before she says "I didn't abandon you-"

"You sent me to your friend, and then she sent me to her friend, and then to another person, then to your sister. You haven't done anything for me since I was in dia-" Before he was finished she slapped him. "You think it was easy for me to send you away, it tore apart my soul. You're right I wasn't there for you but that shouldn't stop you from becoming a huntsman."

"I-" Again before he could finish she said in a calming tone "Don't want to be a Huntsman."

"Your scared aren't you?" she said.

"No, I just know that if I become a Huntsman I will die horribly fighting for something I don't believe in." Trying not to sound scared. Trying her best to reassure him "Then use that fear to fight back and not only survive but to help people. One day you will realize that the reason you went to Beacon wasn't to learn or become stronger it was to learn more about yourself that you could do on your own. Because going could provide you with so much more than knowledge or power, when I went it provided me with friends and in time made us all better people even if some of us were still as cranky at the end as the beginning. And if you are ever asked to fight for something that you don't believe in then find something that is worth fighting for. So I ask you, not as a teacher or a guidance counselor, go."

"Wel- I guess- OK fine I'll go." With the utmost joy she quickly replies "Yes my baby's going to Beacon!"

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to Beacon with me!" Exclaimed a little girl as she grappled onto Silver. She was small only at a height of 5'2, garbed in a black hoodie that cutoff at the waist without sleeves and grey pants, a single silver armband on the her left shoulder along with gauntlets that went up to her forearms and covered her fingers with a obsidian metal. She herself had eyes that shine of pure amber and cat ears on her head with the insides of her ears having blonde hair while the rest was barely shoulder length black hair that was pointing outwards from her collar, she also had a tail similar to that of a cat. Having two faunas traits is very uncommon yet not unheard of.

"Yeah... great... Kuro." This was going to be a long 4 years.

* * *

 **First ever story and it is started off with a, I don't know whimper or something. Just trust me when I say it will probably get better, story wise not writing. Way better.**

 **If anyone has any feedback that is much** **appreciated and will help in the long run. The rest of the chapters will have varying word number (will not dip below a thousand).**

 **Now time for a contest: If you can guess who or what the characters are based off of you get to write a line of dialogue that will get incorporated into the story at one point or another. Or for the more confusing characters an entire character in the tournament later on or for my other purposes. I will sporadically give off hints at random for characters or ideas.**

 **Message me if you have the answer, I will reply to you. If right then message me the dialogue. Please finish the chapter before messaging me.**

 **Hint: Some characters are based off of more than one thing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Persuasion attempt Failed

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm End**

* * *

After the ship landed Silver and Kuro disembarked to exit among a crowd of cardboard cutout people. They were on what could only be assumed as the heliport, no doubt where plenty of people have had their dreams crushed when they flunked out. When they were away from the heliport Kuro began to talk "I still can't believe that you are going to beacon with me. Your like 18 how are you even here?"

"Your like 12 how are you here?" was Silver's reply

"I was always at the top of my class in combat school, what about you? I've never even seen you open a book." was her only rebuttal

"Hey I have read plenty of books in my life."

"OK, name one."

"Uhm... let me think... Ah-ha the manual for using a forge." with a blank stare she looks at him like she is just disappointed. "What?" was all Silver could inquire. Shaking her head she suddenly gets distracted, and says "Look" pointing to something Silver can't make out. "Shiny." When she suddenly starts running, trying to stop her Silver shouts "No" as he gives chase.

She rounds a corner and just as he does he sees a luggage cart filled near the brim with white suit cases. In the quit few seconds before he hit the luggage he jumped through the gap in between the luggage and the cart, before crashing into a girl on the other side. Looking up to look for Kuro without even looking down, Silver says "Where'd she go."

"He-hem." Calmly said the women he was lying on top of, as he looked down he saw what looked like the face of pure rage burning into his soul. Jumping up off of her he shouts "Oh shi- SORRY, SORRY."

Getting up she boars into his soul with a crushing stare, she is wearing a white shirt with a silver vest, with a light blue scarf that covered the rest of the collar, and grey pants with knee high white and blue boots. She had white hair with bangs slanted to the side with the hair going just past her the lower half of her face on the left side with a ponytail on the left side of her head, surrounding the ponytail it had a little tiara, she had light blue eyes. Right under her left eye she had a small scar with three dots on the top and three on the bottom.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! RUNNING AROUND KNOCKING PEOPLE OVER, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE SILVER?!" she screams at him ready to tear his head off. "Well Ms.- who are you?"

"Yo... you don't remember me?" she inquires against him.

"No, not particularly." he utters barely comprehending what is happening.

"It's me..." before she could finish he says "Hi me I'm Silver, but you already knew that somehow."

"No, it's me Chamber." Eyes going wide he screeches "HOLY FUCK! Your here, going to Beacon? Seriously, why? You hardly like anyone, I never though you would become a Huntress. Wait you do know what they do right, they help people."

Clearly flabbergasted as to why he couldn't remember her and why he said all of those things she replies with "Yes well I have the ability to help so I decided that I should go and help people."

"I... I don't believe that." was Silver's single thought.

Then right after he uttered that turn of phrase he said, he heard someone say "Of course you wouldn't, she's a Schnee after all." he turned to see a young woman in her late teens, she has short hair black in the back and blonde in the front almost like a flaming wall, she also has lilac eyes. She was wearing a dark grey short sleeve leather jacket with tight sleeves that went up to her forearms over a yellow low-cut crop top and a scarf, her lower body had jean shorts and high top sneakers.

"You have no right to say that whomever you are." Chamber said with a stern yet frail tone. Reaching for a knife behind her back Chamber was ready to fight this new player on the battle field, but right before she could pull out her knife Silver put his hand on her shoulder and said to the new girl "Come on Leiko, there is no need for being that mean to Chamber she was a cripple."

"What how do you know her?" They both questioned at the same time both clearly surprised as to how he knew both of them, when suddenly they all heard a large explosion. Turning to see a mushroom cloud big enough to see from the other side of the campus, when spontaneously he shouted "GOD DAMMIT KURO!"

He then proceeded to take off running in the direction of the explosion leaving Chamber and Leiko in his dust. When one of them spoke up trying to break the tension, Chamber asked "So how do you know him she questioned?"

"He used to visit us on the farm with my mother every couple of months." Leiko replied to Chamber's question.

* * *

Following the other students Leiko and Chamber had yet to really talk to each other after the incident with Silver, they found themselves entering the auditorium with all the other future students. Scanning the room Chamber begins looking for Silver hoping to talk to him some more to learn what he is doing there. When she sees him she is surprised to see him with another girl, scolding her like she was a child. Tuning in to his conversation, more like rant she thought, she could hear him say to her "... You cannot just go around trying to eat people! Now what do you say?"

"Sorry." she quietly uttered.

"Good." Looking sad he ruffles her hair and says, "You didn't get caught that is all that matters."

Dumbfounded as to what kind of conversation was happening right in front of her eyes Chamber can barely utter a single phrase before Leiko says "Oh, Kuro, you're here to."

"Yeah, I got a call from some guy asking me to come to Beacon and now I'm here." she uttered nearly nonsensically nearly in the blink of an eye.

"That is odd considering your 16." countered Leiko

"Yeah, odd, being invited to a school your a year to young to go to." said Silver sarcastically, not even noticing that Chamber was standing right next to them.

"He-hem." says Chamber trying to get his attention. He proclaims in an utterly oblivious manner "What?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" She says trying to get him to talk to her.

"Oh yeah," pointing to her he says "Everybody this is Chamber Schnee." Looking at him with the most least amused look ever on her face, then somebody began speaking on the stage.

"I'll make this short as not to bore you, everything that you will do is a chose and no matter what happens in the future you can make it your own as long as you try to help those around you even if you do not believe it is the thing you should do." said the Headmaster of Beacon. Then he stepped down and walk off the side of the stage. Then Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone on stage, and says "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins." Then she walked off the stage also.

"Well that was perturbing." was all Silver could speak out again.

* * *

When everyone was gathered in the ballroom they all joined up in their own cliques and the turf wars for quadrants of the room began. Oddly enough Chamber decided to sleep near Silver. She was not talking to him, yet nearly sleeping right next to his sleeping bag, or trying to sleep at least. While Leiko was sitting around in the corner reading a book by candlelight, and suspiciously Kuro was nowhere to be found. Silver was on his way back from the bathroom in his pajamas bottoms and a T-shirt, when he sat down on his sleeping bag Chamber roused from her almost slumber. Then she asked him "But seriously who are they?"

"They are family." Was all he could muse out.

"How long are you going to evade this question?"

"When you stop asking questions."

"Stop it, your not ambiguous at all." She scoffed.

"Hehe, you want to talk about me, what about you?" Inquired Silver.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Well your here at Beacon, you walk, talk, and act like the you have always been like this."

"So, I'm better now. Not barely able to walk or do anything without the help of an aid."

"No, not that why are you here at Beacon?"

"Take your pick because I can, it's the right thing to do, it's because I'm an Heiress."

"No, why did **_you_** come here?" Stressing the you part of the sentence.

Hesitating she doesn't answer right away, "... I heard talk that a little Dove would be here."

"Hemh, your here for me. Somehow not surprising."

"How is that not surprising?"

Chamber annoyed with him trying to be ambivalent, she gave a quick scowl. With a sly grin he looks at her, and leans back down down onto his sleeping bag. Going to sleep for a night of rest before the storm that is initiation.


	3. Chapter 3: In-probable Launch

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm End**

* * *

After breakfast everyone went to the locker room and started to prepare for initiation. While everyone was collecting their gear, yet somebody already had his. Walking up to his locker with his weapon already holstered, Chamber was collecting her equipment right next to his locker she asked him, "Why do you already have your gear?"

"Well I feel naked without my weapon, and I needed it for something else..." trailing off he tapped in his code to open his locker as Leiko stood behind Chamber. When the locker finally opened, Kuro spilled. Suddenly standing up all hyper and ready to fight something. Dumbfounded by the sheer audacity of Silver with Kuro, wondering why anybody would do such a thing she says "Why..?"

"Well, have you ever tried to sleep with a vampire trying to eat your arm off." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Raising her finger in protest Kuro says "One time!"

"Seven times." was his comeback.

"Well you know..." she doesn't even finish her sentence as she runs away from her guilt. Still surprised as to the conversation Chamber's attention is drawn towards someone else. She sees a man clad in armor like the knights of the old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Carrying a lance and a shield, he was large in stature and heroically handsome. She was drawn towards him probably because of his commanding demeanor, she was nearly right next to him before she realized what she was doing. He then inquired in a larger than life tone "Do you need a hand?"

"Wha- No, nope, I am just fine at the moment." She squeaked out in a rushed tone. He then walked up to her standing nearly a foot taller than her and said "It is always good to see a fan."

Not realizing what he said, she just stood there for a few seconds confused (not for the last time that day). When he responded to the silence by saying "I get that I have that sense of being awe inspiring causing the people to stop and look."

"What..."

"I could sign something for you if you like, perhaps your sword?" Gesturing towards her sword on her left hip. When suddenly Silver came up to her and said "Don't listen to this blow hard he's just an Arc."

"I don't believe we have met before." He raised his hand for it to have let him shake it. Taking his hand Silver says "Of course we haven't met. I wasn't in any combat tournaments before, and how many of them have you won exactly?"

Encouraged by this praise of the new arrival, he gloats "I won every year I was at Sanctum."

"Well obviously you would win, you're an Arc. Famously renowned as great warriors with strong semblances." The praise boosting his ego to even more impressive magnitudes than before. Only for Silver to bring it crashing down by saying, "Great power, yet nothing compared to that of a Rose."

Immediately causing his gleeful smile to change to that of a scowl. "Yes well there are only one of those left he said, and she's blind."

"Maybe," diverting his attention to Chamber "So ready to go?"

Gently shaking her head she says "Y-yeah, yeah, let's go."

* * *

All of the students lined up on the cliffs of The Emerald Forest, looking like it had lost a few thousand trees and having giant crystals of dust lying around. A battle had happened here, a long time ago. The trees had overgrown many of the crystals in The Emerald Forest, giving it much more of a desolate landscape. The students were lined up ready to get into the forest. There were a lot of familiar faces and some new ones two people standing next to each other that look like siblings one a guy and the other a girl. The guy was average height wearing pink pants oddly and white boots, his shirt was a white button down while his jacket being a short sleeve black jacket along with a metal harness. He had short fiery orange hair and blue eyes. The girl had a green sort of shirt dress thing with black and gold accents complimented with white pants that only went down to just below her knees and black slip-on shoes. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail with a small streak of magenta that matched her eyes. Next to them there was what looked like a hulking silver beast of a metal giant being nearly eight feet tall the legs looked more like stilts with the feet being nearly the same size as his legs, the arms had armor that the forearm was larger at the elbow with some thing jutting out from the forearm the shoulders by contrast where rather bland with plates that where like that of Greek gladiators. The breast plate that had a V shape facing down to that of a strong plate with a collar blocking the sides of the his helmet. The helmet was shaped like a dome in the front and in the back it had while the back was bland. None of his physical features could be determined because the helmet was opaque. He had a hulking blade on his back.

When Oscar spoke up "You have all training for a long time to become warriors and for now we just have to see how you will do."

"Now I'm sure you have all heard about the assignment of teams, let me put that to rest the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." was what Glynda said to establish their purpose for being there. Then Oscar spoke up one last time "When you have founds your partner you will make your way to the ruins and collect an artifact, then come back here. Any questions?"

Silver raises his hand and Oscar says "Good." Then the people began to get launched.

"So how are you going to launch-" pointing at the metal giant "-Elric over there."

"They are very strong launch pads." not believing that it would work he just stares at the goliath. And to his surprise he launches off the pad and in to the air.

"Well I'll be a cat's uncle." Was all he said as he was launched into the air as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Flying like a Lead Balloon

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm End**

All Chamber could hear was screaming on the way down from her the cliff, she was not sure who was screaming all she could tell that it was very loud. The ground getting ever closer as the she had to think quickly otherwise someone would have a pancake for a partner. Summoning a couple of glyphs in front of her to slow her decent she crashed through them like glass slowing her enough to roll on the ground. Standing up she looks around hoping to find anyone at all, her hopes were shattered when the only thing to see was a little grey bird. Staring at it intently it floats down to land on her head. Her eye twitches as she was not used to this level of insanity. She hears rustling in the bushes right beside her looking at them she approaches it and says "Hello, is anyone sane in there or is it-"

She was cutoff by two beowolves lunging out of the bushes and right at her. She dodges to the left pulling out her sword , it was a straight one sided sword with on the non-bladed edge had a revolver chamber and barrel, and a knife from her back holster, it was small being curved from the end of the handle to tip of the blade being only four or so inches long and on the other side similar to her sword it had a small gun, these weapons were titled Reap & Sow. She slashed at the first beowolf cutting its head off, the second was faster and pounced on her before she could react. She pointed the knife into the beowolf's midsection pulling the trigger firing, instead of a bullet a large jagged ice crystal extends from it going straight through the beowolf killing it.

It dissolved on top of her letting her catch her breath in that time span. Sitting up panting she saw the bird again and this time it swooped down into her lap and sat down. Her eye twitched again as she grabbed the bird and threw it at a tree. She mutters "Dammed bird." as the bird hit the tree with a thud.

She then got up and proceeded to make her way to the ruins hoping to find a partner on the way.

* * *

"Nore, Nore, NORE!" shouted the girl in green. She mumbled "He is going to be the death of me."

Continuing through the woods the trees began to rustle and sound of movement. Turning towards the rustling she saw the largest snake ever, a black snake with randomly placed white scales. She launched out her weapons which were dual wield machine pistols, with a flick of her wrist she blades extended out in-front of the guns pointing Tie Breaker towards a fight. The giant snake lunges at her while she slides out of the way stabbing it in the eye while pulling back on slicing through to the decoration on the side of it's head. Then it shrieked and died. Turning towards another rustling sound she sees it's second head, only for it to be crushed immediately by a falling person.

"I'm okay," said the person as he stood. He then said "Oh hey Rai. How's it going?"

Before she could answer he booped her on her nose and ran away. Exasperatedly she says, "The death of me."

* * *

Kuro was walking around hoping to find anything that could peek her interest, possibly monsters, she hoped. When she heard the sound of of trees falling and crashing into the ground she looked in that direction and low an behold she saw what looked like a giant suit of Grimm. It was an Oni, massive in size and scope, it was armored like the knights of old with the faintest hint of pure evil. It's eyes were the most piercing red of all as every chink in the armor had black mist flowing out of it at a steady pace. It had what could only be described as a breaker blade in it's right hand. Seeing this she smiled as her gauntlets (Pride and Vale) extended over her hands and then blades shaped like hooks protruded for each finger, giving them a quick crunch she said with a smile "Let's do this."

With three quick scratches the Oni seems utterly unfazed. Not even leaving a scratch she looks at her claws and then the Oni then back and forth. She proclaims in a distressed tone "Well I see that this isn't going to work so I'm just going to leave." as she says this the Oni slashes right in front of her blocking her path.

"Not cool dude." looking ever so worried as the giant beast was about to crush her an explosion blew up on it's head as the other one of the legs of the Oni froze. Flipping right in front of her Leiko lands and lowers her two katanas (Blaze & Guard), one glowing orange from the dust infused into it and the other white, she flicked her thumbs and a shells ejected from each of them as they returned to their basic yellow. She looks at Kuro and shouts "LET'S GO."

As she grabs Kuro and ran away.

* * *

Moving at high velocities was not something his family was good at, because when he reached terminal velocity he froze up and couldn't move. The peril was only furthered when he was flying through the air about to hit a tree. Trying to think of a way to slow himself, he didn't realize how dangerously close to the tree line he was until he hit a tree with a violent crash destroying the tree in the process. Getting up he cranked his arm, creating a large crack that sounded like it his arm shattered. "Ow"

Then he heard a large crash and saw a metal giant crash through the tree next to him. Making direct eye contact with the giant he said "Why hello there-"

The giant raised his hand to shut him up. He immediately turned and motioned him to follow. Trying to figure out what the giant wanted he said "Well my name is Lancelot Arc. What's yours?"

Not even responding he just continues to walk away from Lancelot.

* * *

Running away from the Oni was very problematic for Leiko considering she thinks that it ate Kuro. Then as if she was just there she jumped over log to catch up to Leiko, Kuro shouted "Why are we running!"

Looking at her with pure confusion "Giant- Oni- Grimm!" wheezing through that entire sentence.

"Really?! Where?!"

"That!" Pointing at the Oni crashing through every obstacle in it's path. When suddenly they saw Chamber in front of her, and when they made eye contact it was like a deer in the headlights. Not even stopping they ran right past her while Kuro shouted "RUUUUUUUNN!"

Seeing the giant she was barely being able to catch up to them, she didn't understand how they kept going like this and she had only been running for a few seconds yet she was already exhausted. Only to see the little bird again, this time it flew threw a thick patch in the trees and Chamber shouted "Follow that bird."

Looking at each other Kuro and Leiko just shrug and follow the crazed girl and her bird.

* * *

As they lay in the bush, panting and exhausted from all their vigorous activities they were ready to die. The Oni was stalking the brush around where they were hiding. Laying on the ground Chamber was dying of exhaustion she exasperated, "How _*pants*_ the _*pants*_ fuck _*pants*_ can you run that long?"

Looking at each other Leiko said "Cardio. Don't you have to pass a physical to get into Beacon?"

"Yeah *pants* but if you score high enough on the written portion they just let you in."

"Really because I didn't have to do either." said Silver as he walked up behind them.

"WHAT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" shouted Chamber. Replying with the utmost of quick wit he replied, "Tweet tweet."

"HOW? WHAT? WHAT!"

"He's obviously a Transformer." Kuro cut in trying to end this conversation.

"No he's an Animorpher." interjected Leiko.

"I THINK YOUR MISSING THE POINT OF THIS! HE WAS A BIRD!"

"Dove. I was a dove."

"What?"

"I can turn into a dove." Getting a bunch of strange looks he says "What that's not the strangest semblance out there, I mean Kuro can phase through objects, Leiko gets faster the more damage done to her, and you create magic glass circles. Though it is just plain magic."

"Wait, wait, wait, MAGIC!" Chamber questioned.

"Yeah glance over that, how are we supposed to stop that thing?" retorted Silver.

"Hit it as hard as possible hoping to shatter it." countered Kuro.

"Or be tactical." Leiko thought out loud.

"I want answers later, but we don't have to fight it we could always run from it." Chamber stated.

"We would need someone to distract the Oni." Stated Silver.

"Someone quick..." Thought Leiko as she looked at Silver.

"Someone strong..." Thought Kuro as she looked at Silver.

"Someone who could get away from it after they ditch it..." Thought Chamber as she looked at Silver.

"Not it." Said Silver.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" shouted Silver as he ran out in front of the Oni to get its attention. As they drew away from the brush Chamber said, "Well let's go."

"You think he'll be okay?" questioned Kuro.

Looking at each other Chamber and Leiko said in unison "Naaaah." as they walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Built like a brick shit house

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm End**

* * *

Running was not on Silver's list of most favorite things ever. He was more of a flyer instead of a runner, not like he ever ran that long of distances anyway. Maybe like a couple of miles at one time, but he had pasted that limit a long time ago. Now his lungs were on fire, his heart was failing, and his liver was going to explode. Crashing behind him was the world's largest suit of evil, trying to get it far enough away from others so that they wouldn't get eaten alive or something.

"Why the fuck did I agree to this!?" he questioned his reasoning to why he agrees to these things. He couldn't help but hope that this could end soon saying, "This looks far enough," he said as he jumped up into the air turning into a dove and landing on a branch. The Oni confused looked around on the ground searching for him, ready to leave the Oni behind, and it looked up at him.

"Tweet, Twe-" It grabbed at him narrowly catching him only to get the branch. He flapped his little wing as fast as possible (A dove's top speed is 55 mph) to get away from the grasp of the giant. Great the Oni could see him and it was most likely trying to eat him. He flew out of the Oni's reach, as high up as it couldn't strike and he made his way back to his cohorts. The Oni was still stalking him from a distance it knew where he was going and knew he would get him when he landed.

* * *

As they walked Kuro and Leiko began to question whether or not Chamber actually knew where she was going as she kept changing the direction they were going. First they were going north, then west, then east, and now finally south. They were no doubt lost, yet she would not admit to it. Until Kuro chirped up, "We're lost ain't we?"

"No we are not lost I just need to get my bearings that's all."

"Yes we are Ms. Princess doesn't want to say it." Leiko retorted.

"I know exactly where we are!"

"I doubt that, I mean we have a better chance of finding the ruins if Kuro led us."

"Yeah and she would lead us to the shiniest thing around or to Silver to try and eat him again."

"Like that wouldn't be better than following you!"

"Fine then let's follow Kuro!" as she said that they looked around and they saw nothing but trees and bushes as Kuro was nowhere to be seen. Leiko said "At least she had the right idea. "

They looked at each other when Chamber looked at Leiko she saw on the tree behind her an arrow carved into the tree pointing in the direction that they came. They looked at each other again then they began to follow the arrow hoping to catch up to Kuro.

Soon they arrived at a clearing and to what looked like a giant scorpion, a Deathstalker; it was attacking five other students, Rei and Nore, Lancelot and Elric, along with Kuro running in the middle somewhere there. They had to jump in the middle to help them fight. Chamber took out Reap she slashed at one of the Deathstalker's pincers hitting the joint and nearly cutting through it. As she did that Leiko went for the other pincer she was only able to get close as she was hit away from it the second she got in striking range Lancelot saw this and tried to catch her before she went flying, knocking him off balance as well. Continually firing her guns Rei was trying to subdue it before any more damage could be done to her group. Nore was just sitting there looking at the relics that they had to collect trying to decide which one he wanted. Kuro continually tried to get at the tail even though that was not going all too well as her slashes couldn't get near it. Elric was trying to block the attacks but he could hardly keep up with all the damage he was sustaining. All Chamber could see was a disorganized mess of all these people with little to no cohesion. It was beating them not because it was stronger, but because they wouldn't work together. She needed to solve this so she loaded her sword with ice dust and she was going to try and stop the Grimm in its tracks, all she needed to do now was get everyone away from it. Right then the arm she cut earlier was cut right off. It recoiled in pain she shouted, "GET AWAY FROM IT!"

As everyone retreated she struck it freezing most of it. Chamber looked up and said, "Who cut its arm off?" Everyone looked at each other and they all looked confused as Nore Shouted "Aha, I pick the pony."

As they all looked at him they all saw what clearly looked like a dove fly passed him and pick up a piece and fly it to Chamber. It landed on her head and dropped the piece in her hand she looked at it in her hand it was the white queen. She smiled as she pet the bird. Everyone just looked at her and says in unison, "What does that mean?"

As they said that the bird flew off her head and landed on the ground, they all looked at it intensely expecting something as they blinked it disappeared and Silver was there. He said as if that where nothing, "We have to get moving. Otherwise that thing is going to escape and end us."

"Well we don't have to kill the beast we just have to evade it." Lancelot proclaimed.

"Everyone pair gets a relic. Then we book it." Was all that Kuro said.

"Alright let's get to it." As they agreed to that Leiko grabbed the black queen piece, and Lancelot took the second white knight piece.

"Time to move!" As soon as Silver said that there was a rumble as the Oni from earlier broke through the trees and proceeded to crush the Deathstalker underfoot. Silver just looked at it and said "I guess it is smarter than the average bear isn't it."

After he said that he ran to Chamber, and slid right into her foot knocking her over into his arms. As he did this he shouted at everyone else, "RUNNN!" as he ran away from it… again. Just as he did that Kuro jumped onto Leiko's back in the confusion and shouted, "Mush."

Realizing that it was coming their way she just started running. It was following them as it passed the other four.

* * *

As they ran Kuro was manically shouting and shooting, while on the other side of the spectrum Chamber was screaming at Silver to put her down because she could run herself. They were running fast enough so they were just barely out of the Oni's reach, yet with time came fatigue and they were getting up there. As they passed through the next bunch of trees they came to the largest chasm that any of them had ever seen. Just barely skidding to a stop at the ledge of the cliff Silver almost flung Chamber into it's depths. She shouted at him for this saying, "Watch it you imbecile."

As she said this and before Silver could reply Leiko and Kuro arrived with the Oni. Before it attacked Kuro asked, "Well at least we can all die together."

Silver replied to this by saying, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Chamber chimed in by saying, "You don't though."

Giving her an annoyed look he pulled out his weapon and charged at it ready to strike. But right before he could do anything to stop the Oni it hit him with blinding speed so hard that he was launched across the chasm just hitting the other side and smashing through the stone on the other side and into the trees. Then Chamber replied to that effort by sarcastically saying, "My hero, crashing and burning just like that. Welp time to die horribly."

Then Kuro shouted, "Who's ready to fight of their lives."

* * *

As the four multicolored heroes ran away from the Oni, oddly enough it it followed them the remaining two knights, the lighting rod, and the Disney princess they just looked at each other and walked in the same direction. As they reached the canyon they found what looked like ruins and a bridge. As they crossed and turned to hear a huge crash. That was when they saw what looked like a person hitting the cliff and flying through the trees and hitting a giant dust crystal. They all proceeded to run for the crystal. When they arrived they saw a crater in the crystal that had a red trail on the ground leading back toward the cliff. The trail barely made it to the trees when they found Silver laying face down on the ground. They all surrounded him and looked at him thinking he was dead, when they all started to walk away as they thought he was dead. They all gave one glance back to Silver only to see a small knife fly passed him and embed into the dust crystal. They all looked at it and this caused Silver to get up from his blood puddle. As he stood up he pointed towards towards the cliff and said, "Up." Right before he collapses again.

Lancelot looked at Elric and said, "What?"

Elric didn't even reply and just walked towards the cliff. Shrugging his shoulders Nore just followed him, leaving only Rei and Lancelot to follow the other two into a fight.

* * *

Kuro got up off the ground as the Oni had hit her down again. They were getting beat down and were not making any progress, as they were not even able to dent the giant suit of armor. They were all nearly dead from the beating they were taking as it was just them. Right before the Oni brought his giant buster sword on Leiko's head, a giant blast of electricity that knocked the sword out of it's hand. When Kuro looked up she saw what looked Nore on the other side of the cliff with a sort of giant laser strapped to with two separate handles on each side. He looked happy and shouted, "Need a hand?"

Taking all the help they can get as Lancelot began firing bullets from his lance and Rei fired from her guns. All of this combined effort all amounted to squat. Then instead of bullets a boulder hit the Oni in the head. It was Elric throwing boulders at it's head. They were all tired and ready to go home so that it would end sooner than later. Then out of nowhere Elric's hand flipped down and he launched a flare up in the air. They all looked up into the air and then Chamber said, "up..." Her eyes opened up and she said, "We need to knock it into the air."

As she said this Leiko just looked up and said, "How?"

"I'll knock it back, can you knock it into the air?" asked Chamber.

"Maybe, if I try..." Leiko didn't even finish her thought when Kuro shouted, "On it."

As Kuro raised her left arm and fired a grappling hook from her left claw and then she tried to run through the trees to create a web that prevented the Oni from moving. As Chamber pulled out her last dust crystal and to knock it off balance. She slammed the crystal down creating a spike knocking the Oni off balance. As it was tumbling over Leiko double slashed the Oni into the air to launch it 80 feet in the air.

* * *

As Elric was watching the Oni fly into the air he turned and heard a loud crash to see a giant shard of dust passing him and sliding right under the Oni and launching it up into the air. As Elric looks to see what launched this shard only to see Silver using it as a giant sword. He proceeded to jump up into the air to slash the giant with all of the giant mass that was this shard. Moving at amazing speed his body began to flicker and shed rose petals this was keeping him up in the air as a he slashed at the giant brute. As his final strike slammed the giant towards the ground. He aimed the shard down into the chest of the Oni propelling the shard at breakneck pace. Stabbing the giant in the chest. Then Silver rolled off the remains of the Oni Chamber ran to him and saw something horrifying- his right arm and leg had the skin torn off to reveal mechanical parts underneath. As she saw this he looked at his arm and said , "I've had worse."

As he nearly fell over Chamber grabbed his hand to prevent him from falling and she said, "Could've been worse Dovey."

As she supported him to prevent him from falling over. As she did this Leiko asked, "Is that dust?"

They then looked at the shard and a large crack in the shard appeared, Kuro made it to the edge of the cliff, Leiko barely a few meters away from it, while Chamber and Silver only got so far as to get only a few feet away from it while he muttered "Aww fuuuuuu-" was all that came out his mouth before it exploded knocking them all into the chasm. Silver was just barely able to turn to take most of the crash from launching into the cliff face.


	6. Chapter 6: Hole lot a trouble

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm End**

* * *

When Kuro got knocked into the chasm a rock knocked her unconscious forcing her to fall straight down. Leiko stabbed into the wall to slow herself down only to have Chamber catch one of here legs to prevent not only herself but Silver from falling as well. The painful act caused Leiko to shout, "COME ON! WHY?!"

To which Chamber replied, "Oh shut it, you'll survive. Silver may not."

As they looked at him he was bruised, cut, and bleeding profusely. He was not at the peek of health. As he did this, Chamber grabbed on to the wall and draped him over her shoulder. She said to Leiko, "I don't think I can climb up this with him on my back. Can you?"

Leiko answered with a shake of her head. This only caused her Chamber to sigh loudly and profusely. Then she just started to climb down into the chasm hoping to find a path out.

* * *

As Kuro fell, she hit a pool of liquid with a loud slap that braced her fall. Not well but it still helped a little. Still unconscious a black mist began to poor into her as she sank. After it covered her face she roused from her near comatose state, and began to struggle to escape from this slimy pit. Finally reaching a corner of this puddle. She drudged herself up from this puddle of dark sludge. As she climbed out from the puddle all of her skin was covered with a tar like substance, which she proceeded to bend over and shake her entire body like a cat. With a large percentage of all of the tar off of her body she saw the most surprising thing today. The skeletal corpse of some long dead huntsman in decaying cloths with rusted metal all around him. He also had black goggles with the lenses being a bright yellow. As she looks into the goggles she saw her reflection, expecting to see a women that has gone through hell she saw something worse her eyes instead of having amber eyes she had red eyes with black instead of white. Here eyes were reminiscent of that of a Grimm. Her first thought was to poke it to see if they would change, nothing. She said to herself, "Whaaa..." just as she said that she heard the sound of Silver shouting. Her only thought was to steal the goggles off the corpse and put them on and to look for her friends.

* * *

When they reached the ground Leiko looked at Chamber and said "You could probably drop him."

"Oh yeah," then abruptly Chamber dropped Silver waking him and causing him to yelp. This made him wake up and caused him struggle to get up. He very sarcastically said, "Thanks for the concussion."

"Oh good your alive, now we don't have to drag your corpse out of here." said Leiko bitterly while cranking of her left shoulder. As she did this Silver tried to stand only to be stopped by Chamber putting a hand on his chest and telling him "You need to rest, you've done enough already."

"Agh," he groaned, "what happened to me?" He questioned his entire quest of fighting big monsters and protecting little monsters (Kuro). Thinking aloud he says, "Yeah that fits."

Sitting up again he went to say, "Where are we?"

"In the bottom of a pit thanks to you and your idiocy."

Not even looking up he said, "Thanks Leiko." Turning to Chamber he said, "Any ideas on how we're getting out of here."

Her response to this was, "Nope." putting emphasis on the 'p' as she did that. As Chamber said this Kuro came round the corner soaking wet and shouted "YOU GUYS SURVIVED!" Launching herself at Silver trying to grapple for a hug.

He attempted to stop her but he was too exhausted to put up much of a fight. Putting his hand on her face trying to stop her from clawing out his eyes by accident. Then Kuro sneezed as she was soaking wet and not someone used to the most temperate of climates. To which Silver asked, "Cold?"

Trying to cover herself she said, "Yeah freezing." She then looked at his coat as the right sleeve was in tatters now. He then took it off and handed it to her. In a quick move she pulled it off of him and slid it right on. He was wearing a long sleeve tight black shirt underneath. It showed off his inner frame work of his body.

Leiko couldn't help but to laugh long and hard only to draw their attention to her. As she laughed Silver and Kuro stopped struggling and separated as they looked at Chamber questioning the sanity of their friend only for her to cry out, "STUCK IN A CANYON WITH A PRINCESS, A MONSTER, AND A FAILED SCIENCE EXPERIMENT... I'm going to die surrounded by people I hate."

Looking hurt Kuro says, "Well obviously I'm the science experiment."

"No I think your more of a monster." Chamber chimed.

Silvers rebuttal to this was, "Well there is little to no doubt that I am the princess."

They all shook their heads in agreement, aside from Leiko who was too awestruck to say anything, she only look confused. When Silver finally managed to stand he proclaimed, "Either way we have to get out of this hole."

Looking surprised at his will to go on it inspired Chamber to agree with him and she got ready to leave. Kuro simply stood to go, and turned to Leiko to say, "We all die eventually, so why not spend that time looking death in the face and saying 'screw you buddy.' So why not come?"

She just looked at them and thought they were mad yet she couldn't argue with the utter instability in her partner. She stood as well finally ready to deal with the people around her. This was ultimately wrecked as Silver went to take one step and tripped falling on his face. He then said (face still in the dirt) "I may need some help."

* * *

As Oscar witnessed his new students fly off that cliff into that chasm he could only wonder what they would find down there. Just then the next group arrived comprised of a saint, a Disney princess, a comic book hero, and a robot. He looked at them and said "Very good students you have survived initiation. We will announce teams at the beginning of the night. Please do not do anything dumb until then."

They looked like they wanted to protest but he said calming them in the process, "You have nothing to worry about I sent Glynda down to get them ten minutes ago."

They looked happier and walked back towards the school. After they did that, Glynda came back from another cliff of students. She asked him, "I know Oz would do it, but I never would have expected you to lie to them so blatantly like that. So why did you?"

He adjusted his glasses and said "Because we need to truly see what they are made out of. Now let's go back to the school I suspect it will be awhile before they get back here."

* * *

"I'm bored." Kuro exasperated, trying to raise the excitement of walking through an empty chasm. This only caused the others to groan, some while bleeding through their teeth. This caused Leiko to say "then climb up on the cliff, and jump off."

"I already did that. It was a splash." She said as a pun. This caused Leiko to scowl at her for being familiarly obnoxious. Before she could say anything Chamber piped up (while struggling to support Silver) , "He's fading fast." as she was looking more worried "We need to figure out what we can do before we lose him."

"He is fine... by the way." Silver remarked pushing off of Chamber. His aura had healed him a little but not enough that he would be capable of a fight anytime soon. That was when they came to a crossroads in the canyon, it looked like a second canyon split up the first one. Yet the most interesting thing was there was a giant dust crystal right at the crossroads. Then Leiko said, "Hey Dovey, why don't you make another giant sword."

He then walked up to it and touched it, wiping off a fine layer of powdered dust. Then he looked really confused he said, "What? How... that's impossible."

They all started to walk up to it and began to see something unexpected. Leiko wiped away a some of the dust to reveal something surprising a little sun with a little dragon on it. Kuro did the same and she saw a black club with a three buds. As Chamber wiped another film away to see a familiar snow flake. Then as they were all touching the dust it started to glow. Then it started to crumble, as it did it turned from giant shards to a dust. Landing on all of them it bathed them each in a different pile of dust. After a few seconds they all freed themselves. Shaking off the dust to see the largest set of doors any of them had ever seen. It was made of a sturdy brown substance with dull metal supporting the rest of it, and at the top there looked to be opaque windows. They all looked at each other as they did Kuro said, "This has got to be the super secret military bunker that is filled with failed experiments, or robots, or-" She was promptly interrupted, well more she had a rock thrown at her head.

"I wouldn't be asking the what's it filled with question, but the how it was closed by dust or how we opened it." questioned Chamber. Silver looked at Kuro and said, "I bet there is and alien spaceship in there." In a tone filled with sarcasm, this was what made her have starry eyes. Then she ran towards the door and instead of going through the door she hit it... hard. This caused Silver a good little bloody chuckle. When she got up and unfazed by what just happened she proclaimed "This is a tough door. Somebody hit it."

The giant doors looked impossible to move or even a dent. When they saw this, Leiko and Chamber tried to pull them apart. They couldn't even make it budge slightly. After that Silver staggered up to a section of the door pretty far away from where his friends were. As they continued to struggle to open it there, Silver stood at a small door inside of a the giant shutters that were this door. He grabbed the handle and pull it open. Then as he disappeared into the darkness Chamber and Leiko hadn't even noticed him enter. Where the loudest clanking noise ever was heard. As the door slid open slowly almost as if it hadn't been opened in a hundred years, Silver stood at the entrance and said, "You guys really need to pay attention. Now let's get out of this hole."


	7. Chapter 7: Shockingly Discovered

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm End**

* * *

Elric looked over the cliff almost expecting to see a small bird fly by. All that could be said was that there was not a mouse in sight. As the rest of the students were arriving Lancelot, Nore and Rei were starting to look a little worried as their statue of a partner was looking off into the distance. As Lancelot looked at Rei and Nore they shrugged giving him a look of what the hell. Then Nore said slapping Lancelot's ass "Get out there captain."

Pushing him towards the giant Lancelot mouthed "What?" as he looked back they had run away. Looking dumbfounded he turned around and said, "I think it's time to go back to the school." He said as Elric hadn't even moved. Lancelot then did a little cough to get his attention. As he did this Elric turned to him and collapsed. When it did that he said, "Oh no. Is it dead?"

Then the back side of the armor separated to reveal nobody was inside of it. He then was about to say "Whaaa..." Then Nore and Rei came up behind, which caused Nore to shout, "Oh sweet you killed it. Good job."

"NORE THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!" Shouted Rei with a twitch of her eye. Then Lancelot said, "I didn't kill him, he must have just... left his suit." after he said this he paused and began to say, "Why would he do that?"

* * *

As the new group of friends entered the tomb, they saw one of the smallest ship ever in history (or the largest shuttle that they had ever seen). As they saw this Kuro chirped up, "Oh look one of those old... ahh... Helios class ships."

They all looked at her and said in unison, "How do you know that?"

"Phshe, when your sinking to the bottom of the ocean in a bullhead, it's either learn about air crafts or you die." Getting a bunch of strange looks from the rest of the people around her. With only just a few seconds of silence Silver began to say, "Okay can we make it fly."

"I mean with enough work we could get it to fly. All we have to do is get a mechanic and a miracle." Kuro said with a calm proclamation. Not even waiting for an answer she said "If we can fix it I can fly it."

"Well most of us built our weapons so by that logic then we should be able to repair this thing." As Chamber said this Leiko questioned "won't we need spare parts."

They all looked at Silver almost expecting him to burst into song about how he is going to put the ship back together. Yet as he did nothing Chamber coughed, shaking his head like he just came out of a dream he says, "Well then let's look for spare parts while Kuro inspects the ship."

"Alright let's go!" Kuro said with a little outburst and ran towards the ship. They all walked into the hangar and started to look around. Leiko went through a small table of spare parts, and as Chamber passed the Ship it had a circle with an A in the middle of it. She wondered what it was. Then Silver walked passed them into a small door way on the other side of the hangar, as he entered he saw a light switch and flipped it on. It revealed rows upon rows of shelves stocked with what looked to be old rusted metal bits. He began walking through the aisle at the end of the row, he hardly got ten feet through when he came to a giant tarp covering something. At the edge of the tarp a silver gleam could be seen as the only thing not rusted or decaying. He pulled it off to reveal something in bedded into the wall, it was a simple piece of shiny metal but with 4 holes in the shape of a 'U' on the front of it. Right when he touched it lit up with a light blue outline, on the ground and in the holes. He shouted, "Guys look at this!"

Then Chamber shouted at him, "Unless it's aircraft parts leave it!"

He then looked back to it and said to himself, "I can't just not stick my hand in that hole. What's the worst that could happen?"

Since his right arm was still broken he stuck his left arm into the one of the two holes in the center of the rock only to find a small metal bar inside. He then wrapped his hand around it when something unexpected happened to the stone. It went from blue to red and the hole clamped down on his arm, which caused him to say, "Oh no."

* * *

Kuro shouted to Chamber "We need to figure out how to power this up to get the self diagnostic online."

"And how do we do that?" Shouted Chamber. Then Kuro answered with "Why don't yo-"

She was cut off in the middle of the of that sentence by one of the most bone curtailing scream ever, of all time. As they all looked up to see a bright red light coming from the room Silver had gone into a few seconds earlier. This made Leiko say "I am willing to forget about that if all of you are."

Kuro threw Silver's jacket at her, as Chamber shouted to her, "Oh let's go."

As they all ran into the room they all saw Silver struggling to get his arm out of a giant piece of metal. As they saw this they all had slack jawed looks on their face. When he finally noticed them he shouted, "STOP GAWKING AND HELP ME!"

They all ran up to him and saw the holes in the giant piece of metal. With what looked like a screen on the steel wall it displayed weird symbols on it that were counting down. As they saw this there was a large variety of lights pointing to the holes in the machine. As they looked at this Leiko spoke out, "What do we?"

Not even waiting a second to answer that question Kuro forced her arm into the last slot turning purple it clamped around her arm. She shrieked and shouted, "I IMMEDIATELY REGRET THISSSSSS!"

Then the screen and the symbol changed to a lighter yellow color. Which looked like it was lowering the pain for Silver. Then Leiko stood behind Silver and put her arm into the slot right next to him, it turned yellow and clamped around her arm. As it did that she just didn't scream, but she started to hold her breathe and make sounds that were reminiscent of someone who was getting shocked. Chamber getting more worried and not knowing what to do. Thinking only of her friends she had to follow, she stuck her are in the last slot right next to Silver. Just like the others it changed color and clamped down around her arm shocking her. The pain was unimaginable, like there was something latching onto her soul. Time passed almost like it was going to go on forever, yet for her it was as brief as a minute. Then the light emitting from the stone died down and the clasps around their arms released. When Silver put his broken arm on the stone pushing himself off the wall launching him through the rows of scrap. Knocking over a case of fire dust. As the room began to fill with smoke this roused Chamber from her near death state, when she got up Leiko was waking as well and Kuro had already pulled her arm out of the stone.

Then Kuro saw the smoke and shouted something at Chamber but her ears where ringing and she couldn't make it out. Leiko pulled her outside of the room preventing her from inhaling to much smoke. After their escape from the room Chamber was coughing and Leiko was shouting at her about something. After the ringing in her ears died down Kuro came running out of the room shouting bloody murder. When she finally regain her full hearing she heard Kuro shout, "WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DID I GET A TATTOO FROM A ROCK!?"

She was rubbing her right arm, that had a tattoo that looked like a monkey in-front of tulip. Then she looked at Leiko who had a tattoo on her left arm of a small dragon with a background of a sun. Then she looked at her right arm to see a snowflake with a trident on it. With not enough time to react the wall to the room suddenly burst open and Silver came flying out of it straight into the far wall of the hangar. As he embedded himself in bedrock of the hangar he cried out in pain. Then he used his leg to launch himself into the ground embedding him into the floor right next to her. He tried pushing himself up with his right arm, this then again pushed him into the roof. This led Kuro to bounce up and down while clapping her hands saying, "Do it again. Do it again. Do it again."

Dislodging himself with his left arm this time he hit the ground with a loud crack. She stumbled over to him and rolled him over. He looked her in the eyes with his two different eyes and said in a very quite shout "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!"

He lifted his right arm at an incredible speed. Chamber grabbed his arm and held him still and inspected his arm. It was more intricate, the forearm was split from the elbow to the wrist separating the side of the forearm into two pieces, his hand had a black metal around every joint in every finger and around his wrist, at his elbow it was more of the same, yet the most surprising thing about his arm was that even after the skin was torn off in the fight the new arm's panels were skin colored. As he eyeballed it she looked at his left arm to see a single flaming rose with thorns on the bottom and right side. As he traced her eyes he said, "Wow that's new," looking at his other arm, "and so is that."

* * *

Getting into the getting into the chasm was the easy part, finding the people inside of it would be more difficult. After all the people she was looking for were probably survivors... mostly. The helmet she was provided a detective mode because why not. As she activated it she detected footprints and followed them for a couple of minutes until she came to a hangar of some sort. It had a very old shuttle and a room that was on fire. As more smoke started to pour out of the room, she saw two of the people she was looking for. After that a third came out of the room she began to rub her arm. They had yet to notice the new girl in the room, when suddenly the wall burst open with the last person to join them. He hit a multitude of walls before finally getting stopped by the one in white, and at this time the blond one noticed her.

* * *

Leiko looked intently at the new comer but before she could draw her weapon the masked woman raised her arms in a sign of surrender. When she was about to go up to the mysterious lady Kuro butted in unintentionally by dumping into her by not focusing on anyone around her and focusing on the new tattoo on her arm. This would have just pushed any normal person back a little, yet it knocked her down entirely. At this point the other two noticed her, only the white haired one got up positioning her self in front of the man on the ground. This made him chime in "I ain't ever had guard before-" trying to balance without launching himself into the roof, "I ain't need one now."

Slowly walking to position himself in front of the others, then the girl in the mask's head starts shaking up and down rapidly. They were all beginning to wonder why she was doing that as it was incredibly odd. This caused Kuro to lash out in confusion by punching her in the helmet. It caused a little crack in the helmet to form. She fell on to her back, as the helmet continued to crack more and more the glass on it began to dissolve. It made Kuro shout, "THE EVIL ROBOT LADY MADE ME DO IT!"

* * *

"And for the next team we have Lancelot Arc, Lie Rei, Nore Valkyrie, and Zukin Kusari. Comprising Team LNZR _(Lancer)_. Unsurprisingly led by Lancelot Arc." Said Oscar Pine as he was announcing the teams. As they were lined up, Nore and Rei were trying to make it look like the suit of armor had somebody inside of it. Nore made the armor give a little thumbs up. And as they were one of the first teams to get back they where higher up on the list of new teams. Yet Lancelot was still wondering who Zukin was only for Nore to lean over and say, "Zukin's the robot."

Giving Nore a dumbfounded look he just looked back at the headmaster who was currently giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Z, will our heroes defeat the evil forces of Freezer or will they themselves be over come? Who knows. But your reading this train wreck so you probably don't care about that either way. They will get out of the hole in the next chapter though. So you know, yay.**


	8. Chapter 8: Up up and out of a hole

**Characters are property of Rooster Teeth etc.**

* * *

 **Rwby: A Grimm Beginning**

 **...** **oops**

* * *

When she finally woke from her no doubt concussion, her helmet was off and she was tied to a metal bar on the ground. The bar itself was just lying there she picked it up and looked at it and said to herself, "What?"

This drew the attention of the others as they were messing with the aircraft. She raised her hand and pointed to the bar not even saying a word just looked at them inquisitively. Then Silver looked at Kuro and said, "Where did you even get rope?"

"It's all over the place, and I wanted to practice tying knots." Raising his hand giving her a befuddled look he stumbled, "How? Why? What?"

Chamber chimed in between the two "Can we at least fix the Abraxas before any of us cause anymore irreparable damage to the hangar, more than there already is."

Looking at her confused they all said, "The what?"

"THE SHIP! It has a name you know." She proclaimed. Then Leiko replied "I assumed it had a name, but how do you know it?"

"It said it on the side of the ship." She stated blatantly confused as to why they hadn't seen the name. This caused Silver to look at the side of the ship and see the triangle shape on the side of it. He said with a childish quip while making his hands into a triangle, "Yeah triangle has always meant Abraxas... clearly." At this Kuro said loudly with her hand over her mouth, "I think she is loosing it, we should kill her and eat her."

Giving her a annoyed look and said, "We're not killing them all and living down here." With this she pouted.

Before a new argument started the new stranger threw a rock at Silver, not a small rock mind you, making him balance this boulder on his face. Then the new girl questioned loudly "What is wrong with you people?!"

Shifting the boulder off the top of him he said, "I'm sorry we didn't get your name, so... shut up." Giving him a quick cup check Leiko said, "Ssh."

Immediately sucking up to the new arrival "I'm sorry we haven't met yet-" Being cut off the new girl said "Yes we have." Dead panning giving her comrades a quick glance, then back to the new one, "We haven't been properly introduced-" Cut off yet again, "Yes we have." Getting aggravated she looks at her friends and Kuro gave a little thumbs up with starry eyes. "Yes well I don't exactly remember yo-" For the third time she was cut off new said, "Zukin Kusari" Not even finishing her last breath she burst out "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH, I WASN'T FINIS-" Zukin cut in for the final time by saying "Then maybe you should stop talking."

Right before Chamber murdered Zukin, Silver held Chamber back and putting his right hand over her mouth to prevent her from eating his hand. They all were beginning to get annoyed at the utter lack of tack from Zukin. She was wearing this odd black catsuit with red light stitching on all of the seams, while her hair shined a glossy black with grey roots that was spiked back (creating a sort of fin like design) and in the front was combed over her right eye, as her left was exposing a bright green eye. Her helmet (cast off as it was) was more along the lines of a jaw cover with two cylinders on the side around the ears connecting around the back (the glass dome of the glass helmet was shattered and needed replacement). On her back was a sheath with a sword that had finger holes on the handle with a small glass container on the hilt. She was small in stature just barely smaller than the smallest in the group. It was easy to compare their sizes as there was a clear difference between all of them. As Zukin was tiny with little to no muscle mass, Kuro was small but had clearly worked hard to get an athletic build, Chamber was pale and was naturally larger than the other two just by an inch or two, Silver was slim yet with clearly well defined muscle mass, and last and largest was Leiko who was nearly 6 feet tall with large muscles that showed she was strong.

"This is why I told her to shut up." Silver clambered trying to get Chamber to calm down. Chamber was still looking at her with murder in her eyes. Then Zukin looked at the ship and said, "Can any of you fly it?"

"Yeah, I can if we can repair the port side thruster, replace 20 or so panels in the ship, and refill the dust tanks in the shuttle, and that patch job could just get it to fly for a few seconds." Kuro stated in a calm fashion completely unaware of the fact she should have no idea about anything she just said. They all looked at her with awestruck eyes and mouths agape, even Chamber was surprised. Leiko said with a awestruck surprised, "How do you know that?"

"It says it on the little box right there." She vocalized like a small child as she pointed to something. They all traced where her finger was pointing to see nothing. Looking at her like she was a crazy person, Chamber tapped on Silver's arm to release her so she could speak. Realizing what he was doing he released her, to hear her say "Is this okay or does she usually do this?"

Silver exasperated and said, "Honestly... I don't... kinda, sorta, maybe a little." He said raising his arms in a shrug of sorts. They all looked over her for her to explain only for her to say, "What it's not like you guys can't see it."

Raising her finger and opening her mouth Chamber was about to say something when she was cut off yet again. Still Zukin cut off Chamber again, "Let's focus getting out of here. Is there fuel around here or do we have to go scavenge for it?"

Chamber raised her finger in protest, instead of saying anything Silver said, "Can you fix it?" to Zukin. She responded with a thumbs up and stars for eyes. Silver made then looked at Leiko and said "Find the dust to power the ship." Then to Chamber "And you can find the spare paneling."

They were all looking at him and then he said, "What do you need kick in the ass... Get to it."

* * *

As Zukin was opening the engine Kuro was watching over her shoulder... to her annoyance. Chamber was collecting all of the spare paneling she could find from the store rooms. As Leiko was kicking drums of fuel, to her dismay they were all empty. She motioned for Silver to come over to her. This lead them to him asking her "You find some?"

She looked at him with an annoyed scowl and said "Yes I found fuel, that's why I called you over here. You're in charge of fuel."

"Fine, there is no need to be a little bi-" He was cut off by Zukin yelling at him, "I SAW A GIANT CRYSTAL ON MY WAY INTO THE CANYON!"

Looking at each other they shout nearly in unison, "WHICH WAY?"

* * *

As they were walking down the path they didn't speak. To them it would be even more conspicuous and odd for them to talk at all. As they rounded another corner of the canyon, they immediately found a massive problem. Around the corner had an immeasurable amount of Grimm, among them was Ursa, beowolves, small death stalkers, and a single large Grimm octopus. Behind them they could see the faintest amount of a giant dust crystal in the middle of a pool of water on the other side of the Grimm. Looking at each other they decide to slowly creep back around the corner of the canyon and they walked back to the hangar and began to close the doors manually.

This caused the others to wonder what they were doing as this made the lights go out. A loud thud could be heard with a large amount of crashes and bangs. Then Kuro shouted "Hey what are you guys doing back already? Did you get the dust?"

"NO!" they shouted in unison as Chamber appeared into audible range. Angrily she shouted "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY FALLING DEBRIS!"

"Well first of all that is your fault for being under that debris, and second there was a horde of giant Grimm out there." said Silver sarcastically. After a few seconds she said, "How many?"

"Enough to stall us from getting the dust." Leiko stated calmly in a manner that said she was trying to come up with an idea. Waiting for a few seconds Zukin shouted, "Could you turn on the damned lights already!"

Then Kuro said in an odd tone, "The lights are out? No their not, you guy's are just messing with me."

This led Chamber to say, "I thought she didn't have night vision."

"I don't. You guys are crazy." Then she saw that the door was closed and she had a little gulp and Silver asked "Where are you?"

Then two bright glowing yellow orbs appeared right in front of him and he felt a tap on his shoulder and a loud girly screech could be heard. The eyes appeared and disappeared multiple times in rapid succession and he said as he stood again, "That was... uhh... Leiko."

"No it wasn't." she said calmly. Then the orbs turned to her and she recoiled and said, "You are haunting. Like the ghost of innocence past."

"Can you work on turning the lights on instead of insulting each other." Chamber answered with the most sass you have ever heard. As she entered the area of the others the orbs turned to in her direction. Not even reacting to the orbs she stated again, "Kuro, lights, chop chop."

"Well that's offensive, I'm not food." she said almost offended. Then a little chuckle could be heard from the only male in the group, "Everyone is food to you Kuro. Now go find a switch to turn the light on."

"On it cap-i-tan." said the orbs as they disappeared. A few seconds later Silver said to Chamber, "So how can you walk again?"

"Really... now is when you ask me about that." Chamber said bitterly. This lead to Leiko inquiring, "You where a cripple?"

Right before anymore quips could be made the lights turned back on and Kuro shouted loudly, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"

She came running through the corner with her eyes smoking from the spontaneous light affecting the night vision. With a little chuckle Silver said, "Maybe you should wear those goggles more often. That is what they are made for."

Rubbing her eyes as they were watering that lead her to look at the others as her vision was coming back in. As they where beginning to wonder what there next step would be, then as they where all looking at each other the engine of the Abraxas whirred to life for a few seconds. This made them all believe that they could make it work, yet then it died again and they all immediately thought they were going to die.

Then to everyone's relief Zukin shouted and said, "Great now all we need is the fuel and we can make this demon fly."

Coming into visual range she said, "Where is the crystal?"

They all looked at Silver waiting for him to answer her when Leiko coughed drawing all eyes to her she said, "Well the army of Grimm in our way could probably be a problem considering we're all out of ammo."

Then Kuro raised her hand and said, "I'm not." Firing off the gun in her left gauntlet into the ceiling until the gun was empty. Then she said in a sad yet loud tone, "Now I am out of ammo."

Then Silver seized Kuro's throat trying to strangle her ever so extremely. Quickly running out of time and ideas Chamber said, "We're in a bunker, right."

Not even stopping the choking and he shouted, "SO WHAT!"

"Then there have to be escape routes all over the place, we could use one of those to go get the dust."

Then Zukin chimed in about this strategy, "Not likely, the old tunnels were probably closed by force when they abandoned this place, and even so they no doubt have them locked down with 2875 bit encryption keys that include a complex title algorithm. Needless to say this place is locked down."

"Great so I need to go out there and collect the shard without any ammo while also on an empty tank. Great, just great." Silver said with a slightly worriedly annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure, these old bunkers always had an armory of some sort. All you have to do is find it." Zukin turned to see the others only for Leiko to say, "Where would it be exactly?"

"Just off the hangar it should be in one of the halls." They all looked at each other and began to run towards one of the other exits to the hangar. The hall itself was caved in at the end of it, while a door was covered with rubble, the one nearest to the hangar had a grey plaque over it. It was covered in dust and the door was locked. This prompted them to look at Kuro, as all eyes were draw to her she said, "Oh fine you only need me when I can go right through an obstacle."

"Yes, that is why you have my jacket after all." she gave him a bitter look and said, "Fine, geese."

She walked through the door and they heard a loud bang. Then Kuro appeared through the door again she prompted, "The door is locked from both sides. Imma open it with one of the guns."

"Wai-" Before Chamber could finish they heard a loud clicking and an audible sigh from Silver. After waiting a few seconds Silver walked in front of Chamber and grabbed her blocking her from the door frame. At this point Leiko said, "My hero." as the door was blown off the hinges. Then Kuro came out of the armory covered from head to tow in dust. It caused them all to begin to laugh at the newly grey friend. A few seconds into it Silver stopped and said, "Wait... that's my jacket."

This caused them all to laugh even harder except for Silver who was very annoyed. They began to inspect the weaponry of the armory to find most of it was rusted or too decayed to use except for a few weapons and a few pieces of armor. Kuro took this time to find a better coat than the torn up one of Silver's and picked up a new old military jacket found a small breastplate slightly too large for her, she returned his coat as it was missing the front half of the right arm and a tear on the left shoulder . They all tried to find as much compatible ammo as possible, they didn't find much. A few swords with guns in them and a smooth-bore gun. They all went to the exit and said, "There is no turning back after this. We go for this and get the dust and get back her we should be able to get out of this hole. Now let's go."

* * *

As you can guess it immediately went wrong, Silver got beat into a wall, Chamber was blocked into a corner, the excessive amount of Grimm pushed Leiko into a corner, and Kuro got the farthest. She got right to the edge of the pond of water and was hit right into it and she sank to the bottom. The overwhelming force of the Grimm kept them from getting to the crystal and even more importantly getting Kuro out of the water. Silver was starting to get embedded into the wall as the Ursa kept hitting him into the wall. Just barely able to see over the swarm of Grimm around him he saw Chamber. She was not doing all too well as she was hit up into the air and swatted back down again. Upon seeing this he did something nobody was expecting, he burst into flames. He launched all of the Grimm attacking him by punching them, this was enough that the impact killed them. When he looked up his right eye was no longer a dull red but a vibrantly radiant red while his hair was on fire.

Doing this he grabbed on of the swords and stabbed one of the Beowolves in the chest. Pulling it out it he used the flat of the blade to hit the next one, killing it as it began to crack as the pressure from the swings started to become too much for the blade to handle. The blade shattered and he threw the rest of it at one of the Grimm surrounding Chamber. Impaling the Grimm, he grabbed his left arm and as there was a giant gash on the side of it. He grabbed his blade and ran at the rest of the of the Grimm surrounding his friends so fast that they Grimm didn't even have time to react, or move at all... He stopped attacking to see that everyone wasn't moving. Then the as suddenly as it started the Grimm just fell apart and Chamber looked surprised to say the least. Her eyes were wide and bright and she said, "How'd you move that fast?"

"Adren-" turning expecting to see no sign of the Grimm he killed only to see them just now starting to decay he realized. He shouted at Leiko, "HEY HAVE YOU EVER MOVED SO FAST THAT EVERY THING STOPPED AROUND YOU?"

Looking at him with her eyes had white irises and the pupils were red. She looked at him and shouted with an aggravated scowl, _"NO!"_

Hitting him on the back of the head she said "Why are you asking her you were the one moving that fast?"

"I was copying her sembla-" before he could finish Leiko shouted, _"YES BECAUSE MINE AND YANG'S ARE THE EXACTLY THE SAME!"_

"Aren't they?" questioned Silver and for only Leiko to yell at him angerly, "NO!" Getting hit by a Grimm as she said that getting knocked down. And a large grimm claw swiped down on her head almost hitting her head. Only for it to be blocked by a glowing shield right in front of her head. It looked like a glowing yellow hexagon blocking the path of the attack coming from the Grimm. this caused Silver to shout, "YOU LIAR!"

She threw a shield at his head, he narrowly ducked under it before it hit the wall behind him. He shouted, "FAIR ENOUGH!"

As they began to react to their new abilities the giant Kraken Grimm shrieked as it began to flail wildly. Almost jumping into the water to stop it the Silver stood and looked directly at it, just before it went limp and started to dissolve. Looking befuddled Silver said, "What the-"

Not even finishing his sentence a small black mass began to appear near the surface of the water. All eyes focused on a small black dragon that burst from the water (Chamber's at this point where bugging out of her head). When it landed on the land it too started to dissolve. Then as if nothing happened Kuro popped right out of the surface of the water while no one was looking. She said almost nonchalantly, "huh looks like I can breathe underwater now... neat."

All eyes turned to their feline companion as she was floating in the water. She looked entirely different as she had lost all feline qualities, which were subsequently replaced with fish like characteristics. Gills on her neck, a fin on her head, and what could be made out as webbed hands and feet. She climbed onto the dust crystal and almost instantaneously returned to normal (well normal for her). She then shouted with only the slightest amount of distress, "Was I just a fish!" not really looking for an answer but just trying to hear herself speak.

Then Chamber chimed in, "Now how are we supposed to get the dust?" As Leiko was busy fighting off the remaining Grimm. Silver's eyes went wide as he did not think this through, and a manic laugh could be heard from Kuro. With the vein popping in her forehead Chamber began to grumble as her partner had completely forgot about how to transport the dust. She pulled Reap from her scabbard pointing it at the dust crystal and said, "Forget it." As she summoned multiple glyphs around it to lift it, to her dismay it wouldn't lift. Frustrated she began to flail the sword and yell angerly. Before Silver could say anything the blade of her sword lit up as she slashed once again but this time it connected with the dust severing a large chunk of it off of the main body.

Silver eyes where now popping out of his head and Kuro was beginning to float on top of the dust. This caused Kuro to panic and launch her grappling hook at Silver pulling herself and the dust towards him. Latched onto his chest he was pulled forward falling onto his face, while she flew right by Chamber's head the dust landed right on top of Silver. He lifted the dust on his back carrying it along with Kuro. Chamber grabbed Leiko and pulled her away form the combat and along with them. Nearly all of them ran back to the hangar.

* * *

As they fully opened the doors to the hangar, Silver was sprawled out on the ground, Chamber was having trouble standing as she was out of breath, Leiko was panting, and Kuro was fine as she had rode the dust crystal the entire time on the way back. As they were all catching their breathes Zukin came over with a fuel hose and said, "That's it."

Giving her a a annoyed look Kuro proclaimed, "We risked life and limb getting this huge chunk of dust here."

As Chamber had regained her second wind she said, "This 'huge' chunk of dust will only be enough to get it of the ground, getting that thing out of the canyon would be a stretch to say the least."

Kuro wanted to say something but as Silver was regaining his composure she decided not to. As Zukin began condensing the dust by latching the fuel hose onto it and letting it suck up the dust, Silver pointed Kuro to the Abraxas telling her to get ready for take off. They all got situated for take off by climbing into different seats. The ship was separated into two sections, the first was the cockpit, the second was a wide corridor with six seats on either side of the fuselage with enough room to store a small car in-between. With Kuro at the helm and Zukin at the Co-pilot seat, and they prepared for take off Chamber finally wondered aloud, "Kuro can fly this right?"

Silver just looked at her right next to him smiling and raising his finger to immediately falter and have his eyes go wide he said, well more along the lines of shouted, "YOU CAN FLY THIS THING RIGHT?"

Before he could get an answer she shouted, "LAUNCH!" Hitting all of the buttons propelling them forward at an extraordinary rate only for Kuro to shout, "FASTER THAN I THOUGHT YOU'D BE, AREN'T YAH!"

Pulling up they just missed the edge of the canyon reaching into the open air. They soared above the Emerald forest and were just barely in viewing distance of Beacon. Kuro shouted again, "ONWARD TO INITIATION!"

* * *

As the last team had stepped down form the team building ceremony. Oscar looked at his watch and said, "We were supposed to have another team but seeing as they are not he-"

Cutting him of mid sentence a aircraft with a weird emblem on the side crashed into the roof right above him launching it's inhabitants out of it at high velocity. Four multicolored students all landed on the stage with a huge kerthump. As they regained consciousness the only man of the group began shaking the faunas and shouting, "THAT WAS NOT A LANDING!"

Not even acknowledging the assembly for a few seconds, they all slowly began to notice the crowd as they were on stage. Oscar took this opportunity to say, "Well seeing as they have just arrived and are a team they are, Kuro W. Belladonna, Leiko B. Xiao Long, Chamber V. Schnee, and Silver Dove Rose. To form team SCKL (skill)" Pausing for a moment to let them get their composure and dust themselves off and line up in their destroyed clothes and beaten bodies. He proceeded to announce, "The leader of this team shall be... Chamber Schnee."

Her eyes went wide as she screamed and said in a panicked tone, "REALLY ME?" Not wanting to shoulder the responsibility of leadership, Oscar said, "No, of course not," letting out a breathe she sighed in relief as Silver was cracking up in a corner somewhere, he continued and said, "No your real leader is Kuro Belladonna."

Immediately stopping his little chuckle Silver spouted, "Let's go back to the realm of sanity and go with the safe choice." He said in a matter of fact way that lead some people to believe he was in charge. Oscar then said patronizingly, "Then you shall lead this team."

Doing a double take he said, "I meant Chamber, but whatever it's your funeral." He said calmly as he walked off stage, leaving the auditorium entirely. As the assembly ended only the single voice of Glynda Goodwitch could be heard saying, "I am not fixing that."

* * *

They all got into bed that night dirty and exhausted as nearly all of them immediately fell asleep. Yet one cat stirred as she got up and snuck into the bathroom leaving the door ajar. She began prodding at her eyes looking intensely for any sign of abnormality. As she could find none she heard someone very close to her say, "Kuro go back to bed." She turned as she saw Silver standing in the door way leaning against the wall for support with his eyes still closed from being so tired. She looked at him and said with a shake of her head, "Yeah right."

Patting her on the shoulder as she snuck back into bed. Silver closed the door and opened his eyes while looking into the mirror. His right eye was now black and red instead of just red. He said to himself, "Ohh this can't be good."

* * *

 **I told you they would get out of the canyon this chapter, good thing to cause I was getting tired of that setting. What happened to SCKL to give them these powers, why is Zukin hiding her identity, is Lancelot really the strongest new student, what are Web's plans, what is Silver's semblance? Find out eventually on Dragon bal- Shit wrong show- Whatever the name of this is.**

 **20 bucks says no one can guess Silver's semblance before it is revealed. Peace out**


End file.
